


fate is a fickle mistress

by froot



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Future, M/M, Mutant Powers, Sad, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 11:14:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3132422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froot/pseuds/froot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was nothing left, he had nothing left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fate is a fickle mistress

**Author's Note:**

> set in an alternate universe where some people have powers and the world is controlled by a organisation called utopia
> 
> i hope you enjoy

It was the sound of rain that awoke Zayn.

He had fallen asleep against a a pile of designer handbags that Liam found around the store. They had crashed in a high-end women's clothing store, with both of them being exhausted and just wanting to sleep.

Zayn got up and instantly felt discomfort in his neck, which was most likely the result of sleeping on a mound of ladies bags. He just shrugged it off, he'd slept in worst places and positions before. Liam wasn't next to him, he was most likely scoping the place out for food and making sure no one was lurking about. Always so cautious, Zayn thought.

Looking around the store Zayn could tell this place would have once been swamped with women who had more money than sense, spending ridiculous amounts of money on these items of clothing. He couldn't help but laugh at the thought. It'd been so long since he'd seen something as ordinary as that. The world had changed, people couldn't go out to shops and spend their money on overpriced pieces of material even if they wanted to. 

It didn't take long for Zayn to find Liam, he was stood in what was once a staff room, looking through the cupboards. His brow was furrowed, which Zayn had come to realise meant he was getting stressed. 

"Hey." Zayn greeted him quietly.

Liam turned around and his face immediately softened. He went over to the older man and hugged him, his arms wrapping around his waist and burrowing his face into the crook of his neck.

"Good morning." Liam mumbled into his neck, kissing it after.

Zayn couldn't help but smile warmly, Liam was everything anyone could want and more. He was so attentive and caring. It never seized to amaze Zayn just how perfect he was, which only made this whole ordeal even worse. The fact he had dragged Liam into this mess.

"All I could find was some nuts and a few energy bars, but I think I saw a small corner shop down the road. So, don't worry okay." Liam told Zayn as he separated from their embrace. 

Liam could sense Zayn was worrying, yet again.

"We should probably get moving soon though, okay babe?" Liam spoke soothingly to him.

Zayn nodded and then left the room. Wandering through the shop he came to the front of the store and the window. The display, or what was left of it, laid around his feet. Broken manikins and articles of clothing scattered around. Maybe once this window would of attracted people from the streets to spend their money but now it was just a reminder of what the world used to be like. 

Outside on the streets that once would of been bustling with people, were now deserted and held the scars of the Uprising.

It happened in 2030, people had started to develop abilities which were referred to as 'Curses'. It had been a worldwide phenomenon, with the governments of countries not really knowing how to respond to this development. Over the years their understanding on these people got better, it was a slow process but progress was progress. Many people had come to accept them, and many weren't a threat but instead used their Curses to help. They had also been labelled as 'the Cursed', a very unoriginal name thought by the public which had seemed to stick and was eventually adopted by the government. The Curses ranged vastly, from teleportation to clairvoyance. In addition to this, the Cursed would vision their death at some point during their life. Usually this vision would appear in their late teens, and from in-depth research these visions were the eventual end each Cursed would meet. It was unavoidable. Although there were some that used their Curses to hurt others, there wasn't a huge threat posed. They were still humans at the end of the day.

By 2067, people had grown accustomed to those with Curses. There were facilities set up to help people control their Curses and learn more about them. Although the government's knowledge on the Curses had grown, there was still questions. However there was opposition to the Cursed, like there is with anything. A radical party known as Utopia was the main problem that the Cursed faced. They had risen through the ranks and gained a lot of support. Utopia promised to bring the world back to its 'Former Glory'. They profusely opposed the Cursed, often comparing them to vermin and wanting to exterminate them. Despite all the support they gained, it wasn't enough. Not enough to get into power. So in 2070 preparations started for an uprising. The government was too scared to do anything, despite being well aware of the arming of the party. The support they had gained had made them into a force to be reckoned with. 

It was in 2073 that the riots began. Supporters of Utopia were wanting the Cursed to be killed. However it soon became apparent they also had other things on their agenda. They had many ideals, with a very demeaning view of women. As well as a very objective view on homosexuality and saw it as a illness that could be treated. Most people thought these as ideals as stupid, _because they were._ Yet they still gained support and the riots got worse. The riots severity progressed until Utopia seized control by force after the uprising of May 2075. Similar events took place in many other countries, Utopia had managed to take complete control. They transformed the world everyone once knew to an unrecognisable one of terror and control.

That is why Zayn was here, in an abandoned women's clothing store, on the run. Utopia had discovered he was a Cursed, and had tried to quickly rid society of him. 

Zayn had come to realise his fate.

At the time Zayn had been secretly seeing Liam, who's father was the Headteacher at the Academy they both attended. He was notorious for being strict and brutal with punishments. Liam was the total opposite to his father, being kind and considerate towards anyone. 

Liam was the reason Zayn was still there. He had found out about his planned execution and escaped. Of course it hadn't been easy. Utopia had 4 closed off cities set up in England in which everyone lived in. People didn't get in or out.

It was Zayn's Curse that had got them out.

Zayn had control over water. An elemental Curse. They were well known as being the most powerful of Curses, only 5 other people recorded other than Zayn as having an Elemental Curse. He had been able to use it to destroy anything in their path. 

Shuddering at the memories of his escape, he left the window and returned back to Liam. 

 

//

 

Day had turned to dusk, Liam and Zayn were wandering the empty streets looking for a new place to stay. They made sure to stay close to the walls, and tried to remain as quiet and unnoticeable as possible in case any Utopia soldiers were around. They always kept moving, knowing they couldn't stay in one place for too long. They had heard rumours of an organisation out here who were looking for members to join their resistance. It seemed unlikely that they existed, as most people were under the control of Utopia. However it was all they had, they needed something to hope for.

Zayn glanced around, his surroundings all too familiar. A sense of Déjà vu as he took in the battered street. He smiled solemnly and they walked down the road. He didn't feel nervous, he felt nothing.

He was filled with nothing.

The figures he expected came into view, walking at the end of the road they had been travelling on. 2 men, both wearing black suits in impeccable condition. The man on the right with the curly head of hair wore a red tie while the man next to him wore a yellow tie. If that wasn't noticeable enough, both wore masks which depicted an animals face on them. The curly haired man's mask was of a boar, and the others was of a rabbit. 

Harry and Louis, Utopia's most ruthless assassins.

Zayn had never met them, but the tales were enough. They were well known for killing anyone who opposed Utopia, with absolutely no remorse.

He still felt nothing.

Liam's grip on his lover's hand tightened, his body going cold and his heart rate increasing tenfold. He recognised them. He regretted at that point being in plain sight, wandering the streets in the open. They had been naive to think that the city would be empty. It had been months since their last encounter with anybody from Utopia, they had thought they were in the clear. 

Zayn stopped as Liam whispered comforting words in his ears and urged him to run. But Zayn wasn't listening, he just watched the advancing figures. 

"Liam go. Run now, they want me." Zayn spoke coldly.

That shut Liam up. He looked at Zayn in shock and disbelief, he couldn't comprehend what his boyfriend was saying. His mind went into panic, why would he leave the person he loved?

"This is only going to end one way. Trust me I know what I'm talking about." Zayn said with no emotion.

His eyes were transfixed on the killers that were nearing towards them every second. As they advanced, the weapons they carried came into view. Louis carried two large platinum axes, everyone knew about his weapons. The were both silver plated, and both a metre long. It had been rumoured he cut his victims heads off clean with them, his way of leaving his mark on the world apparently. Harry, on the other hand carried two knives in his hands, and had a belt which carried numerous more knives. Each was different and had a unique purpose. It was said that Harry was very twisted, liking to torture his victims as much as possible, cutting his name into his victims flesh and waiting for them to bleed out.

Zayn only sighed, he had seen this seen before. It plagued his mind every night since he saw it. 

"N-No! This can't be it! No! I w-won't let them take you from m-me!" Liam yelled at him, tears streaming down his face as he put the pieces together.

Without hesitation Zayn turned and grabbed Liam's face, kissing him. Liam whimpered into the kiss, tears soaking his face. 

"Go. Now." Zayn snapped as he broke the kiss.

He turned away from his boyfriend and walked into the middle of the street as he waited for two figures. Instead of moving, Liam stood frozen as he sobbed.

"Liam, I love you. That's why I need you to leave, I know how this ends for me. I've known for a while. I've dragged you into enough shit and I'm not about to get you killed." Zayn yelled at Liam, not moving his eyes from the advancing assassins,

"You could have lived a normal life and married some chick, had a few kids. Why the fuck didn't you do that? Instead you had to get involved with me, a fucking Cursed. You could have been safe, you dick. If you had just fucking put your head down, and not met me."

Then he turned for one final time to Liam, his face stained with tears as well.

"So you're going to run now, you're going to get as far away from here as possible. You're going to survive. You're going to find those people you were on about, the ones that are going to rise up against Utopia. You are going to fix this shithole of a world." Zayn told his lover.

With that he turned to the two men, who were no more than 10 metres away. Both tilted their heads slightly and stopped.

Liam's mouth became dry, he had no words. What could he say to that. He wanted to drag Zayn with him, cuddle him, kiss him. Anything. Just not this, this wasn't how it was meant to end. 

As if with no thought, Harry flung a knife in the direction of Liam. It whizzed through the air with precision and an accelerated speed.

Except it didn't hit Liam, a tentacle of grimy water was erected from a gutter at the side of the street. It hit the knife which sent it clattering against a nearby shop door.

"Go." Zayn yelled, as more tentacle of water arose.

So that's what Liam did. He ran, as fast as he could. His body rocked from the sobs but he ran.

His legs continued to speed, not having a clue where to go. Running out of the city, not looking back once. He couldn't, fear had consumed him and stopped him turning around. That's why he was stood on the outskirts of a forest, alone. He had ran while his boyfriend was slaughtered by assassins. 

He felt only sadness and regret. 

Now he was all alone, they had won. His father had won. 

There was nothing left, he had nothing left.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it's rushed but i hope everyone had a good Christmas and new year !


End file.
